


[团兵]满月之夜

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 双性转。车万竹林组crossover自嗨产物，neta有，魔改多。提前发了，怕道路拥挤💦祝我们礼拜生日快乐呀🎂
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 4





	[团兵]满月之夜

利威尔穿好裤子，正准备出门接人。她的同居人在村子里当历史老师，没几个学生，却依然尽职尽责。认真严谨，确实符合其“历史”的形象。顺了顺长发，利威尔发觉自己想不出那个人除了现在这个工作还能做什么。  
认识埃尔文多少年，她已经记不清楚。不死药副作用很多，失去对时间的敏感度是其中一种，被周围人反感厌恶是另一种。即便一遍又一遍地杀掉，肉体也会永不停歇地恢复正常，这样的自己还能算人类吗。被视为异端，无法在某个地方久留，千年来漫无目的地到处流浪，机缘巧合，不死的人类来到此处。  
在这里，遇到了历史的化身。  
不是什么比喻，也没有夸张——身为白泽，创造历史，吞噬历史，记载历史，那就是埃尔文。自服下蓬莱之药，千年转瞬即逝。利威尔以为自己活得足够久，久到对活着这件事都没有任何想法，也见够了人类与妖怪，再也不会有什么好奇心。以前还会挑战周围的妖怪，并不是想比试，单纯地靠杀戮来感受自己确实在活在这世上。  
然而埃尔文与从前见到的那些妖怪都不同。不仅对人类友好，对已经完全不像人类的自己也同样友好。她会耐心听埃尔文讲那些故事，对方如实记叙下人类所有的丑陋与美好——只有被记载的才是历史，埃尔文这样告诉她，而利威尔左耳进右耳出，全副心思都盯着那人的眼睛。这里明明是没有海的。好奇怪，自己在想什么。  
她们几乎是当即就厮混在了一起。  
就连这话也是利威尔枕在对方腿上时听见的。白泽活得比她久得多，有讲不完的事，而利威尔吞下禁药后就彻底脱离了正常人类生活，比起一般人更不了解历史。从这点来说，两个人很是相配。自己的寿命，在旁人看来或许漫长，但在历史面前，仍旧渺小。只要与她一起，好像就可以回到从前，继续当无邪的少女。  
脚步轻快，心情愉悦，利威尔穿过熟悉的竹林，朝学堂走去。这条路也反复踏过无数遍，她却还没有厌烦。路的尽头有人在等她。平日是不会这么积极地去见埃尔文的，但今天不同，是老师特许。或者，说成是自己软磨硬泡更合适？想快点见到对方，比平时更加急切。老师，我的老师。  
严格算来，利威尔也是埃尔文的学生，只是她并不在村里的学堂与其他学生一起上课，学的也不仅仅只有那些人文知识。老师模式的埃尔文太正经啦，老是捉弄她，即便是利威尔也会不好意思。  
所以利威尔很享受与埃尔文的固定娱乐活动。  
一个月只有一次。不会多也不会少，除非出现异变，总之在她保持新鲜感的范围之内。历史的半兽在满月之夜化为非人形态，精力充沛，充沛到异常的地步。说成亢奋也不为过，利威尔喜欢那样子的埃尔文。完全满足自己的贪欲，也会说一些往常根本不会说的话语……  
要着火了，利威尔压了压自己的念头。不过，马上就能解决了——  
她抵达目的地。  
头顶有满月缓缓升起。  
利威尔静坐于学堂，等待埃尔文处理完所有工作。学生们早就都离开，这里只剩她们两个。变化悄然发生，双角与尾巴显现出形状，对方的动作也逐渐加快。开始了啊，估计很快就能结束了吧，不死的人类支着脑袋，侧头看着讲台上的老师。  
好像也很少看到全身心投入工作的埃尔文，当作正餐前的一点调味，利威尔悠闲地享受着眼下的时光。很快，老师完成了她的本质工作，微笑着朝少女招了招手。语气和缓平稳，外人大概听不出什么异常。“利威尔。”  
来了。利威尔登时站起身，扑向对方。只是半天不见，就想念起埃尔文身上的味道。她在出汗，环抱住的手感觉到了老师背后微微湿润。这一天的半兽情绪高涨，更加敏感，与白天教书育人的老师判若两人。  
一想到只有自己才能看到埃尔文的这副样子，少女不禁得意起来，这才是真正的特权吧。踮起脚去迎合老师的吻，加重手上拥抱的力度，沉浸在温存当中。唇舌交缠，利威尔被吻得透不过气。如果不是确信自己无法死亡，恐怕她每个月都要担心一次死在对方手里。  
终于找到机会分开，平复了一会急促的呼吸，利威尔勾住埃尔文的脖颈，说，先回家吧。清楚埃尔文对教职的喜爱，在学堂做或许会惹她生气。其实她也摸透对方的脾气，不会在雷区晃荡。利威尔并不着急，夜很长，生命也很长，她有的是时间。  
说不清楚是谁先缠上谁的，一进家门就跌跌撞撞地往和室倒，慌乱中屏风被掀翻，室内的两个人却谁也顾不上死物了。亲吻的同时互相剥除衣物。埃尔文环住她，上半身略略向前，长发因此倾泻下来。于是她抬手，把老师的金发拢到其耳后。下次试着帮埃尔文编发吧，她想着。  
“还有理智吗。”窗外竹叶被风刮得沙沙作响，室内却只有隐约的水声，不轻不重地黏腻着。角落的烛火燃烧得很静默。利威尔顺势勾住对方，贴近埃尔文柔软的乳房，半笑不笑地调侃道。半兽没有任何凶相，说出来的话却一针见血：“利威尔想要没有理智的我？”  
尽管想要否认，被压倒在地的身体却不由自主地滚烫起来。从没有直接跟对方透露过这样的意思，为什么会知道。跟埃尔文滚上床之后才发现不死的好处，即便受伤也能复原。拜其所赐，能玩的花样不少。“……不要这么直接。”  
她顾左右而言他，支起身体，调整好半跪的姿势，轻轻半握住老师的胸脯。利威尔收着力道，不让手指在白皙的皮肤上留下红印。几缕金发垂落在胸口，不死的少女用指尖轻轻挑开，软嫩浑圆的娇乳便完全展现在眼前。细长的手指拨弄挑逗乳首，不多时，它就诱人地挺立起来。利威尔微微低头，那一点深红就被衔进口中。  
“我知道利威尔在想什么哦。”幽暗的烛光下，埃尔文缓慢地抚过利威尔的长发，最后她的手回到少女的头顶，轻轻地摩挲了两下。被叫到名字的人从饱胀的肉体里茫然抬头，脸颊贴着软肉的感觉实在太好，她不想分开。“我在想什么？”  
“‘这次不知道要花几天恢复’。”埃尔文一脸笃定道，语气就跟在课堂上报出正确答案一样稀松平常。  
“……哪有。”利威尔闻言，脱口而出。到底怎么发现的，自以为掩饰得很好的小秘密。  
希望被粗暴对待。  
希望对方因自己而狂乱。  
“脸上写着呢。”老师对学生的心理一清二楚，埃尔文微笑着揉了揉少女赤红的面颊。  
“你……根本就不是白泽，而是‘觉’吧。”脸快被压迫到变形，利威尔仍然努力找回自己的声音。“说中了？利威尔真好懂。”又一次在和恋人的游戏中获得胜利，半兽露出称得上猖狂的笑容，也只有这种时刻才能观察到，埃尔文身上的的确确流着兽血。  
“埃尔文！”  
“没什么，利威尔这样就好。无论是怎样的利威尔，我都喜欢。”那份狂气很快消失不见，半兽亲昵地搂紧娇小的同居人。  
“老师——”  
我也喜欢老师。  
最喜欢老师。  
喊过很多遍，这会却胆怯起来。“我知道的。”利威尔还是没能坦率说出自己的想法，她总有不合时宜的行为。连喉咙深处的水分都蒸发殆尽，重复着吞咽唾液的机械动作，口渴的症状却毫无缓解。利威尔不知道现在身体的反应是因埃尔文的触碰，还是因自己易燃的本性。她分神克制自己，着火可不好玩，利威尔不想伤害老师，更不想毁坏两个人的居所。  
她很珍惜埃尔文，这个人比自己的身体发肤更紧要。  
少女头发奇长，有一缕总会翘起来。  
利威尔喜欢让埃尔文帮自己理发。  
吃下不死药，身体停止生长，永远地保留在当时的状态，不管是身高还是发丝，自然不会再有变化。千年间，利威尔的外形一直是原本的模样。本来是不消理发的，她只是喜欢缠着同居人帮自己改换造型。就算剃成寸头，甚至光头，头发也会很快地恢复到最初的长度。因着自身的特性，能三番五次地麻烦埃尔文老师，她求之不得。  
流浪千年的心像干枯的种子，在荒芜贫瘠的土地上孤寂终日，而对方是绝佳适宜环境，让冰封已久的生命舒展延伸开来，抽出新芽，渐渐抬头，萌发新的生机。  
并不是怀疑对方的感情，利威尔仅仅是生出了许久未见的好奇心。埃尔文说她理解自己，那么，自己再任性一点也没有关系吧。久未杀戮的疯狂被勾起，利威尔本来就是火，现在的行事已经算得上收敛。想看老师不一样的表情，试探老师的底线，摸索老师能对自己包容到什么程度。  
全部都想要了解。  
活了千年居然喜欢这种无聊的把戏，简直像小孩子一样。然而对方并没有表示出不满。利威尔怀疑这人的本体不是白泽，而是此界曾经存在的海。无边无际的海化成了实体，所以才能接纳一切，连火也一样。难怪逃不脱。  
“好喜欢这时候利威尔的头发。”她的老师把头埋进利威尔的颈窝，半张脸蹭着少女的黑发。“汗湿之后全部都贴在皮肤上，乱糟糟也分不清哪一缕是平时作乱的了。”  
“还真是简单粗暴的解决方式？”  
“免误解，我不讨厌帮利威尔打理头发。”埃尔文笑起来，发丝如瀑，轻轻荡开来，覆在利威尔身上，两种颜色在此刻混为一体，亲密得不分你我。  
不老不死吗，好像也不坏。利威尔的眼角瞥见窗外的满月。  
月亮啊，你在看吗。那就看着吧，继续看下去，不要因为羞怯而召来阴云。请睁大眼睛，好好看着。请记住这两个人发生的一切。  
我要一直活下去，活到她记载的历史，一笔一画里都写着我的名字。

**Author's Note:**

> 女孩子贴贴！！  
> 是白泽ヴィン×不死鸟礼拜！！翻了一下记录发现是19.12.13口嗨的梗，过了一年才找到机会写T T可爱死我算了呜呜呜既对得上エル喜欢历史这点，又微妙地契合责编写的礼拜死に損ない那句……kwii...


End file.
